Dance With The Devil
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Yumiki is a normal shinigami, she's 10th seat in the 6th divison and her regular activity. Annoying the fukoutaichou of the 6th division. A long one shot


Eh, i got bored, and thought, hey why not come up with a Renji one shot. it's sorta kinda long....

Discalimer: I own nothing of bleach, only Yumiki

* * *

Red eyes scanned left, then right, and then up. 'Oh, where is that man?' The woman thought. The girl, Yumiki, stood on the half crowded streets of the Seireitei. Her long white hair was in a loose bun, the shorter pieces falling out and her bangs were dyed black, letting her red eyes gleam out more. Her shinigami attire only altered by being sleeveless, and her pants being skirt coming to mid thighs and her boots reaching her knees. Her zanpakuto was nothing but a kodachi and she had it strapped to her back. She then spotted her prey.

Renji Abarai, fukoutaichou of the 6th division, seemed to be minding his own business. The man had his long red hair in a high pony tail and dark eyes, he had a white cloth ties around his head, covering part of his tattoo's on his forehead. "RENJI!!!!" He heard before crashing to the ground. He looked up to his attacker, Yumiki, sitting on top of him, smiling as proud as she could be. The girl was 10th seat of the 6th squad, although Renji still didn't know how considering that she wasn't good fighter. Byakuya trusted the girl, though, with menial task such as delivering paper work and taking messages when he didn't want to be disrupted.

"Yumiki, get off." Renji spoke, frowning a bit.

Yumiki shook her head, "Nope, this is punishment for not dodging me. You're fukoutaichou and you still didn't see me coming, shame on you Renji."

He growled, "Get. Off."

Yumiki slightly frown, then got off, "You're getting mad, and you still have to deal with me and four others for this trip."

"It's not a trip, it's to keep the town safe." He spoke, now walking off, the girl following him, "You better behave Yumiki."

She blinked, "What are you talking bout, I'm always good, you're the one that always lose his temper."

He growled but kept to himself, SHE was the reason he always lost his temper, she was so childish, annoying and a complete idiot. She got under his skin like no one could and it drove him mad, but he had to put up with her, considering that EVERYONE seemed to love the girl, and he could never figure out.

* * *

"So that's how it's done!" Renji spoke, looking at the small green pill that he popped out of the stuffed bear. Rangiku looked over his shoulder, while Yumichika, Ikkaku and Toshiro sat on the bed, Rukia on the chair and Ichigo standing. Yumiki was sitting on the desk, looking around curiously.

"Hey! You guys!" Ichigo spoke.

"What?" Renji said, directing his attention to Ichigo.

"When are you guys going to be leaving?" He said now irritated.

"Huh? We're not, not until the arrancar's are defeated."

"What!? Where do you guys think you're going to stay! You all can't stay here!"

"What?" Rangiku cried, "Not even me?!"

"Especially not you!" Ichigo hissed pointing at her, she then undid one of her buttons, "What?! Stop that! Geez no fair! I'm made of steel I won't fall for that!" He spoke, one hand over his eyes, although he was peeking..

"Then why are you peeking?" Rukia and Yumiki spoke, frowning a bit.

"Oh well, I'll just stay with Orihime then!" Rangiku spoke, "Taichou, would you like to come?"

"No." Toshiro spoke, walking off towards Orihime's place with Rangiku.

Yumiki saw Ikkaku and Yumichika wave to her, signaling that they were heading off, then looked at Renji, since she knew Rukia would be staying with Ichigo one way or another. "Well, I'm off." Renji spoke.

"Where are you heading?" Ichigo asked, looking at him.

"I'm heading to Urahara's. He was the one who got you ready to fight us in a few days, right? I've always wanted to meet him, and.." He paused, "I want to ask him a few questions." He spoke walking off.

Yumiki shook her head and looked at Rukia, "Don't worry Ru-chan, I'll make sure he doesn't embarrass himself." She spoke running off and catching up to him, "Renji!" she spoke, now walking beside him, "Renji, who's Urahara?"

Renji looked down, frowning, noticing that she was going to follow him. "Urahara use to be taichou of the 12th division he left for reasons unknown, he was the one who gave Rukia that gigai that hid her spiritual pressure and almost turned her human."

She winced a bit, of course. He would go to anyone and interrogate anyone who would hurt Rukia, but she smiled, "Oh okay." She then walked lightly, her hands laced behind her back, looking up at the sky, noticing the sky darkening, she somewhat liked this gigai, it was dressed in the school attire, and Yumiki had made sure she kept her boots, and made her bow into a tie, and she had a black choker on. She smiled, "You can start to see the stars" she whispered.

Renji looked at her, then the stars, "Yeah." He then stopped, looking at the shop, 'Urahara's Shoten.' the sign read

Yumiki stopped and looked at it, while Renji sat down, folding his arms and sitting up against a lamp post, "Urahara's Laugh Point?" She spoke, blinking, "That doesn't make any sense! What a silly name, ne Renji?"

"Yeah."

Yumiki frowned, then bent over so she was face to face with the red head, hands on her hips, "Is that all you're going to say to me?"

Renji was taken back, she was this close and… "For crying out loud Yumiki!" He spoke, pushing the girl back, "You can do that to a guy!"

She blinked then her face went red, "You pervert!!" she screamed

"Me?! You're the one wearing the low cut shirt and bending over!!" He spoke looking away.

"Hump!" She spoke crossing her arms and looking away. She then froze, and turned quickly, the sudden pressure… Arrancar's. She tensed up, and then felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back and she looked up, "R-Renji?" She spoke, looking at the red head as he broke out of his gigai.

He looked back, "Stay here Yumiki." He then looked at his gigai, "Guard her." He spoke pointing to Yumiki. The gigai nodded then turned around, wrapping it's arm around Yumiki and holding her tightly.

Yumiki blushed a bit, "H-Hey!!" She yelled, squirming around till she had her back against the chest, "Renji! I'm not a little kid!" She spoke, then stopped. She saw the arrancar, long blonde hair and blue eyes, his mask covered the top left of his head.

Renji held his sword out, "Who are you?"

"that's not important now is it, brother?" The arrancar spoke. He looked down, "So the other shinigami decided to sit this one out?"

"You're going to face me, arrancar." Renji spoke, holding his sword to face the arrancar.

Yumiki looked on, she was… afraid. 'This pressure… it's like Kuchiki-taichou's pressure except.. It's so much more… sinister. It's like I can't breath…' she then noticed how Renji was struggling, he was even using his bankai. 'Oh no, this isn't good! If Renji's having trouble the others must be too! All fukoutaichou and taichou's were placed on gentei kaijo.. But even with only using ten percent, shouldn't that be more than enough…' she was worried… 'Renji…'

Renji let his Zarimaru rush at the arrancar, but the arrancar held it back and before Renji knew it, the arrancar was at his face. He gave a smile before slashing at Renji, then backed up, "Is that all you've got? Is that all even with you're bankai? The Soul Society has defiantly gone to the dogs!" He laughed a bit, "Well.. What say that was wrap this up, eh? Brother!!"

Before anything could happen, Yumiki saw a girl come in behind and kick the arrancar, then grabbed his throat, she held on and then she watch as the arrancar became enraged and released it's zanpakuto, his mask spreading and becoming the front half of his body as a bull. 'His release…' She then realized, the girl dangled from it's horn, before he threw her off, and another small boy caught her, she watched as the arrancar was going to strike again and Renji blocked it, and the boy went back into the shop, carrying the girl inside.

"You think you stopped me?" the arrancar spoke to Renji, "You're not even close!" He spoke, his horn busting through and striking Renji in the side and making him skid back, "Now that this is over, I'll tell you my name, I'm Arrancar 15, Il Forte Grantz!

Yumiki had enough, she had to get out, "Let me go!" She struggled, "I can fight! Don't listen to Renji he doesn't know anything!"

"Sorry. Can't let you go." The gigai responded.

Yumiki's eye twitched, "Sorry Renji." She muttered, then elbowed the gigai in it's face, and took a few steps as the gigai fell back, holding it's face. "Sorry, but you let me no choice."

"So.. The little girl wants to play?"

Yumiki froze, but was able to turn around, seeing the large arrancar, "You should have stayed in that gigai's arms!" He screamed.

She acted quickly and moved then released herself, and held her sword out. Il Forte laughed, "A small knife? You're kidding!"

Renji sat up, catching his breath, and looked over, "Damn it Yumiki! Get out of here!" He was having trouble, she would be killed…

Yumiki ignored him, staring the arrancar down, her black hilt and the blade was stained with blood, but there were spots that seemed to gleam like a diamond… She took a deep breath and rushed forward, appearing behind Il Forte, and her sword seemed to glide into his skin, taking him back.

He moved forward, "What? No sword, let alone a knife should cut my skin so easily, my skin is as hard as iron!"

Yumiki landed on the ground, her sword to her side, "Hitokiri is made of diamonds, diamonds cut through iron as if it were a butter knife used for butter, and she isn't a knife, she's a kodachi." Yumiki spoke, her voice lost all childish innocents, only remained calm and slightly emotionless.

Renji was taken back, he wasn't use to this Yumiki. Il Forte on the other hand, growled and rushed forward, a little too fast for Yumiki's level and she was barely able to dodge his horn with her sword, she saw the kick, and she skidded back as it landed in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and she barely was able to turn, blocking another kick with her arm and she felt the pain surge through it and her face showed pain.. "too slow little shinigami!" Il Forte spoke, his horn grazed her side, and she jumped back, and held her sword in front of her, ready to brace herself for the next attack…

She stopped, feeling a hand on her shoulder, and her back against a chest, "Take it easy Yumiki." She looked back seeing Renji. He looked down at her, and for the first time, he saw that she was afraid, "Don't worry Yumiki." He said, his grip on her shoulder tighten, "Now put your sword away."

She was taken back, but nodded, and sheathed her sword, and then she felt him pull her into his chest, "Just stay right here Yumiki, I guess I have to make sure that you don't go jumping in." He muttered.

She then heard Mastumoto's voice, "Renji, gentei kaijo has been released."

"Finally." He muttered, "Gentei Kaijo." He spoke, and Yumiki saw the lotus tattoo that he had to get on him before coming. She felt his spiritual spike tremendously.

Il Forte looked confused, "What's that?"

"You see, when fukoutaichou's and taichou's come to the World of the Living, we're required to restrict our power, up to 80% so now that this is off, our power, quadruples." Renji spoke, now letting Zarimaru finish Il Forte off. Renji hit the ground, landing on his knees, still holding the girl. "You okay Yumiki?" He spoke, looking at the girl, and noticed her arm, "Looks like your arm's hurt."

She looked at her arm, then back up, "I'm fine, Renji, you're hurt too."

He looked up, seeing Urahara, "Hey there, looks like you've got some injuries there, you want any help with those?"

Renji nodded, and stood up, dragging Yumiki to hers, "Heal her fist, I'm going to go check on the other." He spoke, handing her off and then walking off.

"Come on dear," Urahara spoke, "We'll have you fixed in no time."

* * *

Yumiki sat in Urahara's shop, Tessai healed her quickly, telling her to keep her arm in a splint, and then rushed to heal the girl, Ururu. Yumiki was worried, the others… she searched for their pressure, still finding the others and relaxed a bit, at least they were alive. She then looked over, seeing the boy, Jinta, he looked spooked, or at least worried about Ururu. Yumiki got up and walked over to the boy, sitting next to him, "You're worried." She whispered, leaning her head against the wall. "Don't."

Jinta looked at her, "What do you mean 'don't'?! Ururu's my friend!"

She glanced at him, "Don't worry about her because she's a strong girl, she'll pull through quickly and will be walking around like nothing happened, just you wait." She whispered softly.

Jinta blinked then looked down, "You think so?"

"I know so." She spoke, taking her good hand and rubbing his head, "Don't worry Jinta."

He nodded, "What's your name?"

"Yumiki." she whispered then looked at the door, seeing Renji enter and she quickly got up, walking over to him, "Renji? What about the others? Did the others win theirs? Look at you, you're bleeding, and your wounds, Renji you need to get fixed up!" She spoke like a concerned mother to their child.

Renji blinked, but then placed his hand on her head, "The others are fine. These wounds aren't that serious."

She frown, then sighed, pulling him into a room, "Take your shirt off." She spoke causally, taking the red head back. He looked at her, seeing if she was serious and saw that the had bandages under her arm and carried a bowl of water with rags, so he did as she told him to do.

If Yumiki didn't have the self control she had, she probably would have dropped the bowl, she only gave a slight blush, and took the rag, wiping his side wound off. "So, how's everyone doing?" She spoke, keeping herself focused.

Renji sighed a bit, never a simple 'their fine' would work with her. "Yumichika and Ikkaku, well, Ikkaku has a few wounds, but their nothing, you know how he fights. Toshiro won his fight, but he got more severely wounded, Orihime was able to heal him though, so he's fine. Matsumoto didn't have almost any wounds, Rukia.. Rukia took a serious hit, Orihime healed her as well, and she's fine. Ichigo's fine as well."

He noticed that she stopped cleaning his wound and closed her eyes, exhaling a bit, she was shaking, and then like a snap she was starting to bandage his wounds, and looked at him, smiling, "Everyone's good then, that's comforting." She spoke, the childish voice returning. She wrapped his last wound, then sat back.

Yumiki would never deny to herself that she had a crush on the red head. He was built, as she could see, the tribal tattoo's on his upper torso, extending to his biceps and triceps, and then some of the tattoo's reached around his back and down to his abdomens, then could reach up to his neck and the forehead was covered with them. But it wasn't just his looks that made Yumiki fall for him, no, his personality played a role with it, he was a good leader, calm and serious, he could be cocky, but wasn't every man cocky? He could have a light mood, joking around.

She also knew she didn't have a chance with him. She knew he liked Rukia, hell everyone knew that, well, minus the oblivious Rukia. She stood up, sighing a bit, "Get some rest Renji." She spoke walking out. When she closed the door, she leaned against the wall, she knew that he thought of her as nothing as a complete annoying idiot. But she didn't care, at least he noticed her, that's all that mattered with Yumiki. Her free hand covered over her eyes, "God, why can't I ever win." She spoke softly to herself, before walking into the dark night.

* * *

How did she end up like this? Yumiki sat cross legged on the floor, chin resting on her hand, "Rangiku, seriously?"

Yumiki didn't like this, Rangiku just had to play this new game that she discovered and Yumiki knew it. 7 minutes in heaven, but oh no, Rangiku decided that 7 minutes was to short, so she decided that who ever you got, you had to spend the whole night in that person's room. She looked at the jar, "Come on Yumiki!" Rangiku spoke, "Everyone's doing it!"

Yumiki looked around, she had dragged Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, herself, Orihime, Toshiro and Uryu. "You know," Yumiki spoke drawing a slip of paper, looking at Rangiku, "This is stupid."

Rangiku giggled, "Oh come on Yumi-chan! You're usually one to go with these things."

"Not when I have to spend the whole night with someone." She muttered looking at the slip of paper, it was blue, instantly she thought of Uryu. 'Oh joy the boy who hates Soul Reapers…' she blinked, 'then why the hell is he here?' Before she knew it, Rangiku dragged her to a room, then threw her in.

"Stay there and your partner will be here soon!" She spoke laughing a bit and closed the door.

Yumiki blinked, then got up, muttering under her breath. She looked around, it was one of Urahara's rooms, and there was only one futon, and she was going to kill Rangiku after this. 'I have to spend the whole night with that Quincy boy! Ugh!' she thought now standing up and looking out the window, then she got an idea, 'How bout I scare the hell out of him!!' she thought, then hid next to the door.

She watched the door open and before she even looked she tackled the person, "All right Quincy boy here's a few… Renji?!" She spoke, looking down at the fukoutaichou, "You're blue?!"

Renji blinked, he had to spend the night with her? "Yumiki, get off."

She did, which actually surprised Renji, "You're blue? I thought that Quincy boy would be blue, yeah know, cause of his hair, and I thought you'd be red or something, man! Rangiku thought this out too well!" She spoke back turned to the fukoutaichou, "damn it, I'm really going to kill her."

Renji sat up, a slight smirk, "Disappointed?"

Yumiki whirled around, "No." She paused, noticing that Renji's smirk deepened and he stood up. She instantly blushed, "Um I mean, I wasn't disappointed that I didn't get Uryu!" She spoke trying to recover herself, "I don't like him, if that's what you're applying and I would never like the boy, he's too up tight and-" She stopped noticing how close Renji was.

"You're blabbing too much, Yumiki." He spoke, looking down at her.

She could feel her heart pound. 'He's… he's not going to do anything is he? Why would he? I'm an idiot to him.. He wouldn't.' She took a deep breath, "I call the futon!" She spoke getting past him and jumping on the futon.

"hey!" Renji spoke, walking over to her, "Why do you get the futon?"

"Because I'm the girl, you're suppose to be a gentleman and sleep on the floor!" She spoke, crossing her legs and arms, looking away from him.

"Yeah, I don't want to share a bed with you anyway." Renji spoke, harsh but it was a joke, at least to him.

Yumiki felt the pain in her chest and then shook her head, and looked at him, "Like I want to share a bed with you either!" She replied back, then turned her gaze away from him, a whole night with the guy she liked, and she couldn't get along with him.

Renji looked at her, the past few days, he started to realize why everyone loved her. She could be kind, caring, and exceptionally sweet. You just didn't want to be the person on the other end if someone insulted someone she cared for, because you would never hear the end of it. He studied her face, she was, now that he thought of it, beautiful. Her hair, let down, reached her waist, and was layered, it looked soft, he didn't know if it was, and her black bangs only let her red eyes become more bright and shine like rubies.

He blushed a bit, was he… nah. He couldn't. He looked away. "So did you tell Rangiku about this stupid game?"

Yumiki looked at him, "Why do you think I would suggest this game?"

"Because it's childish, just like you."

Childish? Is that also what he thought of her? She looked away, "This game is stupid, I rather shoot myself then play this."

"Yet you're playing." Renji remarked.

"You know what Renji? You can just go shove it!" She spoke looking at him, sticking her tongue out at him. She was taken back when he grabbed her tongue.

"See? Childish." He repeated before letting her tongue go.

She was fed up with him, she was hurt because she knew he didn't like her, he didn't want to be in the same room as her, he thought of her as an idiot, as a child! She looked away, trying to suppress her emotions, she only had to duke it out for… 8 hours. She held her knees and buried her head in her knees, exhaling and she could feel her tears fall out, 'No damn it! No no! You can't lose yourself! Hold on to your emotions!' She screamed in her head. She felt her body shake a bit, it couldn't be that cold could it? She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Or was she just shaking because she was trying not to cry?

Yumiki felt something wrap around her and she looked up, but didn't see anyone in front of her, "You're cold." Renji whispered in her ear.

She blushed, was he really… she closed her eyes, looking away, hoping he wouldn't see her tear stained cheeks. "It's my fault for wearing something like this." She spoke in a calm voice.

"Yumiki?" He whispered, this time, his breath was on her neck. "Why have you been avoiding me for the past few days?"

She could feel the blush deepen on her cheeks, his breath was warm, but why was he doing this? Why was he so close, tempting her, teasing her like this? What gave him this right? "I… I don't know what you mean." she forced out.

"Don't lie to me Yumiki." He spoke, his voice growing a bit louder, and his grip tightening. "Usually everyday you tackle me, or find some way or another to annoy me, these past few days, you haven't done anything of the sort."

"If I annoy you, why would you complain on me leaving you alone, isn't that what you want." She spoke, now looking down, "You said yourself that I'm annoying, that I'm childish, wouldn't you want me to leave you alone?"

"No." He spoke, his lips grazing her neck, "Not at all."

"Why?" She didn't understand it at all, it wasn't making sense to her. "Why, if I leave you alone, you'll be able to spend more time with Rukia and-"

"You're oblivious too, just like I was." He spoke, taking her back. He switched her around, and she was laying down with him hovering over her, "Yumiki, haven't you noticed something? Rukia and Ichigo, they always argue, that's first grade knowledge of what everyone says as crush. They always argue, always annoy each other." He leaned down, his lips grazing her neck again and he took her scent in, "Don't get me wrong," He whispered, "It really did annoy me to the point that I hated you. But the more you annoyed me, the more I started to notice certain things about you, you act childish, but you're not, you're just hiding yourself from the world. It was then that I started to argue back and you know what? You never hesitated to argue back." He spoke, not once letting his breath leave her neck, or letting her move away, not that she could.

Yumiki was frozen, this had to be a dream, this couldn't be real, no way in hell. He… he couldn't be confessing to her could he? "R-Renji…" She breathed out, trying to find her voice, "You… you're not… kidding…"

"No." He spoke, now kissing her neck, taking her back, she felt her face heat up, and she closed her eyes. This was what she wanted right? Renji. She wanted him to love her just as much as she loved him, to care about her, just as much as she did.

She felt him work his way up her neck, to her jaw line, and then her cheek and then her lips, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she felt him switch to using his forearm to keep himself up while his other hand rested on her hip. She felt him lick her bottom lip, and she let him in, but didn't let him go in with out a slight fight. After a moment he won and explored her mouth, not leaving anything unturned. They broke apart for air, both out of breath.

"Yumiki," He spoke, once catching his breath, "Don't. Don't ever leave me alone. When this winter battle comes, you're staying right by my side, that way I know that your still alive."

She smiled, "Is that an order?" She leaned up, kissing his lips, then broke away, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He smiled back at her, then leaned down, his smile turning into a smirk, "To think, we're going to be the only ones using this game to our advantage."

"I thought you said it was stupid?" She spoke, her cheeks turning red.

He lightly kissed her neck, "Did I really say it was stupid? I must have been wrong." He spoke before he leaned back up and kissed her lips again. Yumiki only smiled, maybe her being annoying was a good thing.


End file.
